


Records And Toddlers

by Hetalia1912



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Babysitters, Alternate Universe - Music Store, Babysitter Yesung, Child Taeyong, Dramedy, Eunhae are Taeyong's parents, Homeless Yesung, Implied Mpreg, Kid Taeyong, Love at First Sight, M/M, Minor Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk, Moving In Together, Opposites Attract, Romantic Comedy, Shindong-centric, Taeyong is 6, Yesung-centric, living out of a car, records
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24309709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Shin Donghee | Shindong
Kudos: 3





	Records And Toddlers

**11:08 AM**

"Thanks again for this hyung."

Yesung just smiled at Donghae as Taeyong tried to climb up his leg."It's no problem Donghae-ah."He told the younger."Besides,I'm always excited to spend time with Taeyong-ah."He looked down at the kid."Isn't that right yongie?"

Taeyong looked back up at him and nodded quickly,making both of them chuckle in amusement at his hyperactivity."Yeah,I always like spending time with time with Uncle."


End file.
